Liar Liar
by YueChama
Summary: Orihime, will you marry me? or know as: the only way the cannon ending make sense to me.


"Inoue Orihime, do you take Kurosaki Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health? For richer and poorer, for as long that you shall live?"

Orihime gave out a blinding smile "Yes!" The words _liar lair_ dancing around in her mind. And with that Ichigo slipped the wedding ring on her finger, a chaste kiss placed on her lips. The priest pounced them Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Orihime just married Kurosaki Ichigo, and with every passing moment of her newly married life Orihime wanted to sob with sorrow until there was nothing left of her.

* * *

Six months later, Orihime crawled out of bed, her husband soring away beside her. After quickly getting dressed in jogging gear, she slipped out of the house, the front door not even making a sound as she left. The cold air shocking her to full awareness as she began to run. Her harsh pants and the sound of her footfalls filling the early morning. As Orihime reached the park she began to slow down her pace, staring at a park bench beneath a barren cherry tree. The cherry tree wouldn't bloom for at least another two months.

It was at that park bench where Ichigo proposed to her.

 _Ichigo had asked her to meet him there on a late mid-summer night one year ago. Orihime did not find the timing odd, because why would he have any ulterior motives? Ichigo was in love with Rukia for years. Never mind the fact that she was dead, and lived (Ha, 'lived', Rukia was dead even before Ichigo was born. Isn't love funny that way?) in the Soul Society._

 _It was muggy,_ _mosquitos swarming, when Orihime reached the park bench. Her long skirt clinging to her legs. Ichigo was waiting for her, his hands clenched in his lap, a wistful expression painted on his face. At this point Orihime got a tinge deep down inside of her, telling her that this was no ordinary talk, this talk was not going to be good. He glanced up and noticed Orihime for the first time, giving her a weak smile. The bad feeling intensified in Orihime._

 _"Thanks for meeting me Inoue."_

 _"It's no problem Kurosaki-Kun" Chirped Orihime, ignoring the feeling of 'bad' rising up "So, what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"I need you to marry me."_

* * *

"Mrs. Kurosaki, Mrs. Kursaki, Hiko-kun stole my crayon!" wailed Akari. The daycare was already chaotic enough, without Hiko stealing Akari's crayon.

"It's alright" Soothed Orihime, pulling the crying four-year-old into her arms, snot and tears smearing into her shirt. "Hiko-kun, please give Akari's crayon back."

Hiko sniffed and looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. Ah, a crush, Orimine mused, how cute. I bet in ten years or so they might fall in love.

"I didn't steal it! She wasn't using it!"

"Hiko-kun…" warned Orihime.

"Fine!" Hiko handed over a small battered red crayon to Akari. Akari beamed and wiggled out of Orihime's arms and snatched back the crayon.

"Thank you Hiko-kun!" said Akari, Orihime watched with amusement as Hiko's cheeks turned bright red, as Akari pranced back to her coloring book. Hiko trailing after her. Orihimes smile slipped of her face, wondering what her children would look like. Would they have black hair and green eyes, or brown hair and grey eyes? She felt her eyes grew misty with the thoughts of what would never happen, of a love that was lost to soon.

* * *

 _"WHAT! Marry you!" Shrieked Orihime, her eyes wide with shock and horror. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun I can't! What about Rukia-chan? Don't you love her?"_

 _Ichigo moaned, his hands covering his eyes "Yes, more than anything in the world" his words hard and broken, anguish drenching him._

 _"Well, why on earth are you proposing to me?" Snapped Orihime. "If you love her so much, why don't you marry her!"_

 _"I can't."_

 _"Why not" Orihime was growing irritated._

 _"Because I'm not dead!" Ichigo burst out, emotions spilling out on his face. Complete and utter sorrow. "The Soul Society said that if we got married while I was alive... that..." Ichigo's voice broke "they would kill Rukia" tears where now streaming freely down his face. "The Soul Society said that they didn't want to run the risk of creating another hybrid like me."_

 _"Oh Ichigo, I'm so so sorry, I didn't know."_

 _"I'm not finished! They are even arranging Rukia and Renji to get married!" Ichigo choked "they won't event let me have her after I die. Just how fucked is this? After all I've done for them!"_

 _Orihime hesitated, "I'm sorry, but what has this to do with marring me?"_

 _"They need proof."_

 _"proof of what?"_

 _"That I won't go after Rukia."_

* * *

Orihime got home around six that night, Ichigo was still sleeping. It seemed all he would do is sleep these days. Like he couldn't even exist properly without Rukia's presence. Orihime made tea and turned on the daily news. The broadcaster explaining on the latest on air pollution. She let herself to be put in a lull, the stress of the day and the strain of the fake marriage floating away with the broadcaster's voice.

There was no "How was your day"s and "I love you"s, no sex. All of those would be an insult to Rukia, even though the marriage was a sham. The only thing they did together was sleeping in the same bed. I think Ichigo would rather die than to sleep with me, mused Orihime, actually, I think Ichigo rather be dead altogether. I think I rather be dead too.

* * *

 _"Also" Ichigo was looking rather uncomfortable, "Tatsuki told me that the person you were in love with died."_

 _Orihime felt like she was kicked in the stomach, black spots danced around her vision as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Yes, he was dead. And you killed him. You killed Ulquiorra Cifer, Ichigo! But all Orihime could say was, "Yes. He's dead. And I don't think I can ever love again"_

 _"So, will you marry me Orihime?"_

 _A feeling of hatred flowed up inside Orihime, the man who killed Ulquiorra was asking her to marry him. How could she? But, if she married Ichigo, she could get a sick and twisted revenge. Every time Ichigo looked at her, he would be reminded of what he couldn't have. Just as Ichigo took away her love. Orihime smiled at Ichigo, a look of relief washed over his face._

 _"Of course I'll marry you, anything to help a friend!"_

* * *

"Wait for me Ulquiorra," whispered Orihime. She couldn't take being married to the man who killed Uliquiorra any longer. She didn't realize how much it hurt to look at her wedding ring. A large bottle of prescription sleeping pills clutched in her hand. As she downed the bottle, her last hope was to not turn in to a hollow, but to be reunited with Ulquiorra in the Soul Society.


End file.
